Enhanced Original Vampire
Enhanced Original Vampire is a term used to describe the type of Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman became when Artemis recast the Immortality Spell to turn him. She made changes such as binding Alaric's life to a doppelgänger, whereas the other Originals immortality was given from the White Oak Tree. This meant that he could not be killed at all, as long as Elena lived, thus meaning even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers have no effect on him, as it will not even neutralize him. The only way he could die is if someone killed Elena, which is why he had to guard her life. His darker personality was enhanced as well, as Alaric's true personality is now gone completely, replaced by the psychotic vampire-hating serial killer that was created as a result of using the Gilbert Ring to come back to life too many times, along with Artemis manipulating his mind every time he died. History Alaric was created to hunt down and kill all of The Originals, which quite possibly could have made him superior to all regular Originals, and possibly even NiMatthew, the Original Hybrid. His physical strength is shown when Matthew and Alaric fight in the school and the latter gains the upper hand by breaking Matthew's wrist, slamming Matthew against a locker, and then throwing him to the floor effortlessly. After Alaric gains the upper hand, he attempts to stake Matthew with the White Oak Stake while he is on the ground, however, Matthew manages to hold Alaric to a stalemate using all of his strength. Elena, fearing the consequence that Matthew' death would bring, decides she has to intervene to save Matthew, especially once she realized Alaric's true weakness, Elena herself. She then threatens to cut her own throat to force Alaric to stand down, calling his bluff by starting to slit her throat. This causes Alaric to lose his composure, giving Matthew time to push Alaric off and take Elena away from the scene. Alaric easily overpowers Josephine. Alaric's life was bound to Elena's, as Artemis needed a Doppelgänger to cast the Immortality Spell, and she also did not want Alaric to stay immortal, and as long as Elena stayed alive, he would too. This was a way of ensuring he will eventually die as Artemis did not intend to have any more vampires roaming the earth after the Originals and their descendants have been killed. If Elena was near death or dying, then it would affect Alaric. When Elena was dying as Alaric was fighting Damon, it allowed Damon to get the upper hand, and Alaric died as soon as Elena drowned underwater, rendering Enhanced Originals extinct. The Enhanced Original returns, where after several Travelers were massacred by a gas leak explosion at the Grill, Alaric's spirit was brought back into the physical world using a spell that Silas taught Bonnie. The spell is cast and maintained by Liv Parker, until her brother ends it. The Enhanced Original was made extinct, after Tripp dragged Alaric Saltzman across the border of Mystic Falls which stripped away the effects of Artemis's spell that turned him into an Original. His life was saved by Josette Laughlin before he could die from the wound that Artemis inflicted upon him back, thus rendering the last remaining Enhanced Original Vampire a normal Human being. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Enhanced Original Vampires are much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower an Original Vampire, and even the Original Hybrid. An Enhanced Original Vampire like Alaric was able to easily overpower Stefan, Damon and Josephine, the latter being an Original Vampire. When Matthew attacked Alaric, he was overpowered by Alaric and was beaten and thrown around without effort, which almost ended in Matthew' death. It is unknown how Alaric would perform physically against the likes of Christopher, Dominic, Adam, Jonathan. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age. * Super Speed: Enhanced Original Vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular Original Vampires, and possibly the Original Hybrid. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. Alaric incapacitated both Damon and Stefan within seconds with his superior strength and speed, as the two vampires could not even hold Alaric longer than a few seconds before both were neutralized instantly. * Super Agility: Enhanced Original Vampire possess more superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity than Immortals, Original Vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Enhanced Original Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, and smell. Enhanced Original Vampires have even greater senses than vampires and Original Vampires. * Super Durability: Enhanced Original Vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Enhanced Original Vampires can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain, and sunlight, as Alaric was able to drag Caroline back inside while burning from the sun without even catching on fire. Wood does not seem to weaken them; even the White Oak Stake, a powerful enchanted object, will not affect the Enhanced Original Vampire. * Invulnerability to White Oak: Enhanced Original Vampires have few weaknesses compared to the Original Vampires. They cannot be harmed by wooden weapons, even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any effect on him, although it is unlikely as the magic that makes Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires renders their bodies completely indestructible, thus making decapitation or heart extraction impossible. However, they are not fully immortal as once Elena dies, then so will they as long as they were created in this manner as opposed to Originals and Upgraded Originals. * Semi-Immortality: Enhanced Original Vampires will not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons, and diseases. However, the only Enhanced Original had its life force tied to a doppelgänger, thus Alaric has the same lifespan as Elena's, meaning once she dies of old age or by any other means, he would immediately follow. After his revival, it is unknown if Alaric became a regular Original Vampire or completely immortal due to being tied to the life of a vampire Elena as he was turned back into a human by the Magic Purification boundary spell that was cast over Mystic Falls. * Super Healing: Enhanced Original Vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Emotional Control: Enhanced Original Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Alaric was completely devoid of humanity while in his Enhanced Original Vampire state, completely driven by "The Darkness", his split personality that hated all vampires and even humans who protected or ignored their presence. * Enhanced Emotions: Enhanced Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Enhanced Original Vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Mind Compulsion: Enhanced Original Vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: Enhanced Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Christopher have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Matthew and Christopher has also been shown sharing their memories with others. * Dream Manipulation: Enhanced Original Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Illusions: Enhanced Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Enhanced Original Vampires fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Weaknesses * Animal Blood: Animal blood weakens an Enhanced Original Vampire's strength. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Enhanced Original Vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. * The Cure: If an Enhanced Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of its strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Invitation: In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited, only if ownership of the house is changed can they be removed until re-invited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. * Link to Elena Gilbert: If Elena dies, then so shall the only Enhanced Original Vampire that is tied to her, which is Alaric which means he is unable to kill her and has to make sure she is safe. The status of this weakness is currently unknown taking account that currently, Elena is a vampire (is biologically dead). After being resurrected Alaric may have been truly immortal, however, this remains unknown after Alaric became human. * Magic: Enhanced Original Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch with enough magical power at their disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and other Dark Objects. It is possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner could siphon the magic from an enhanced original vampire. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitating or desiccate a vampire when administered. Matthew also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Matthew, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an enhanced original vampire. * Sunlight: The Sun also burns Enhanced Original Vampires like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Alaric was able to tolerate the sunlight better than the Original Vampires and other vampires, as Josephine was shown quickly taking cover upon being burnt in one episode, while Alaric calmly dragged Caroline into the school while barely being burnt. * Vervain: Vervain burns Enhanced Original Vampires just like it does with the other vampires, although an Enhanced Original Vampire will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. * Werewolf Bite: While a werewolf venom can't kill an Enhanced Original Vampire, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. However, it is also possible that werewolf venom does not affect the Enhanced Original since it's life-force was linked to Elena's, granting it immunity to any other form of fatal weakness. Lucien Castle created a deadlier strain of werewolf venom by extracting and experimenting with venom from the original seven werewolf packs. Its potency is so great it can kill even Original Vampires and not even Matthew' blood can cure it although, it effects on an Enhanced Original Vampire is still unknown. * Enchanted Thorns: These thorns were grown from the blood spilled by Marcel, an Upgraded Original Vampire whose venom is designed to be lethal to Original Vampires, by the Hollow. It is said that one scratch from these thorns can kill any Original Vampire, it effects on an Enhanced Original Vampire is still unknown. Former Weaknesses * Doppelgänger Blood Magic: If blood from the last pair of doppelgängers are used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. Kai absorbed the magic purification spell and its no longer there. Known Enhanced Original Vampires Alaric Saltzman: He was made into an Enhanced Original Vampire by Artemis as a method to kill her children. Along with turning Alaric into an Enhanced Original Vampire, Artemis also took his revival ring and combined it with the only remaining White Oak Stake to make the stake invincible, she has stated that after his task is complete, he will die, meaning Artemis will also want Alaric dead along with all other vampires. Category:Species Category:Original Vampires Category:Supernatural